Group Therapy
by Arkham Phoenix
Summary: Dumbledore, in all his brilliance, deiced to try in lessen the world of evil by bringing Batman's rouge gallery to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the villains have other plans than reforming. Will Hogwarts be able to survive a year with the Rouges' influence on the students? At least Batman got pulled along to help control the chaos. That is, when he's not causing it himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Note: Hello people of fanfiction! Though Yue Sai and I have been friends for many years, this is the first time we got the brilliant idea to come together and release out insanity in the same story. We would also like to dedicate this story to our best friend, and our number one fan, Soccergal6. I'd also like to thank my dear friend for risking his own sanity to beta read this story. Thanks, love!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Batman, Gotham, or anything related to them. We also do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. That rightfully belongs to our Queen, J.K. Rowling…Though it would be fun to own Batman ;)**

**WARNING: Viewer's discretion is advised. We are not responsible for any mental scarring or problems with your sanity. Let it also be known that if you are homophobic or dislike seeing men with other men…please leave now…or stay and be converted to our ways! Read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

Batman inwardly sighed as he looked around the room crowed, with the most dangerous criminals that Gotham has ever seen. He had just dragged the Riddler in after his latest crime. He released the man who happily wondered over to Jonathan Crane, the ex-head of the Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane and initiated conversation. The batman pinched the bridge of his nose and looked around at the crazies around the room; Poison Ivy and Cat Woman were sitting in the corner, occasionally glancing at him and giggling. He averted eyes moved from them to the Joker and Harvey 'Two-face' Dent who were playing chess on the side of the room. Scarecrow and Riddler had moved to watch them. The Joker laughed at something along with the two geniuses while Harvey looks pissed. He flips his coin and curses as it came on the un-scared side up. He turns his attention to his sidekicks: Robin and Batgirl. He takes one last glance around the room and turns to leave, motioning for his young friends to follow, when a bright flash of light along with a large backlash pushed him to the ground. Black was all he saw.

Slowly, he started to regain consciousness. His head throbbed from the hard blow he took, and his eyes were still clouded by tiny black dots. When he remembered where he was, he quickly stood up despite his aching muscles. He noticed he was the only one awake. Batman eased a bit and took the moment to survey the damage. Everyone around had been knocked unconscious: The guards, villains, Batgirl and Robin even. The explosion had left everything else in its place as if nothing happened. The single thing that seemed to have changed was the addition of a ratty old book lying in the center of the room.

He carefully moved toward it. The title 'Hogwarts: A History' proudly printed on the cover. He reached toward it when a groan interrupted him. His head whipped around, and he watched as Riddler slowly rose from his position on the floor, pushing Scarecrow off of him.

"What was that?" he asked Batman. The masked man shrugged and pointed to the book on the floor. Riddler's green eyes read the cover and asked what Hogwarts was. Batman shrugged and they stood staring at the strange book waiting for the others to awaken. By the time the last person had awoken, everyone was crowed around the book.

"What is that?", asked the Joker with a smile. The clown then leaned down and grasped the book. An old piece of parchment fell out, and Ivy grabbed it and read aloud:

"Please everyone grasp the book". All of the criminals shrugged their shoulders and grasped the book. When it started to glow, many attempted to drop the book, but found that they couldn't. Catwoman used her other hand to grab onto the closest person not attached to the book, who just happened to be Batgirl. Batgirl, in turn, grasped Robin who grabbed onto Batman and dragged him along as the book pulled them away.

When the light subsided they were all still clinging to the book, but had appeared in a large area of land. The rustling of dry leaves across the ground was all that broke the dazed confusion everyone had found themselves in.

"Well...That was fun!" laughed the Joker as he looked around. He held his pale heavily painted face in his hands, propped up by his elbows. He gave an eerie smile that was elongated by the scars that pulled on the corners of his scarlet mouth. His eyes dreamily look around what seemed to be a forest.

"Yeah fun." groaned Scarecrow from his place on the ground. He heard a muffled groan from beneath him and quickly moved off the man beneath him.

"Why do you keep landing on me?" asked the Riddler, "Where are we anyway?" everyone looked at Batman for an explanation.

Batman only glared back at them coldly as if to tell them to not get any kind of ideas. He started to look around him. A large shadow down casted upon the group. He looked up to see what was causing it to find a large fortress held up by stone. An iron black gate stood in their way. It looked to go on forever in both directions.

"Well would you look at that."said the Joker, highly amused. Obviously he was thinking of what could possibly be inside and what kind of damage he could do. Batman didn't see any other option than to head up to the castle.

He turned to face the most dangerous villains the world has known: "We are heading up to the castle for help. If any of you think to escape or cause any kind of chaos, you will regret it when we get back to Gotham."

There were sounds of muffled giggles and laughter, but everyone followed Batman up the beaten dirt path nonetheless. The gates seemed to grow larger with each step they took. Batman had an ominous feeling, but he saw no other options.

Batgirl cradled the book in her arms. She brought up the rear of the pack, making sure none of the villains turned around to run for it. She looked on the cover to see a large castle just like the one that loomed over them. Her eyes grew large with realization, but before she could say anything, she felt a sharp pain collide to the back of her head as if someone had hit her hard with a baseball bat. She dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

Batman had not noticed until he felt something hit his boot. He looked down to see a pale hand, palm up, lying lazily on the ground. He swiftly turned to see all the villains lying on the ground with moans of pain erupting from behind their lips. Even his sidekicks were down. It was Robin's hand that lay on top of his boot.

'What is going on?', thought Batman, right before he felt a splicing pain down his spine and he too fell to the ground for the third time that day. Before his body gave out, his eyes could barely make out the large figure that materialized above him. He was three times larger than any man he had ever seen, with wild black hair everywhere. The beast had tiny black beady eyes that bore into Batman's.

"Who are-" Batman was cutoff as a meaty fist made contact with his skull. The man then collected his fallen victims and proceeded to carry them up towards the castle.

TBC….

**Authors' Note: Thanks for reading and we hope to have weekly updates, but no promises since we are experts at procrastination. We so far have over 100pgs written so far of this story and hope you enjoy them all. Reviews, whether bad or good, are appreciated. Also Flamers, we love campfires! Take care! Ciao and Sayounara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note: Sorry for the tardiness of this fic, I will admit that I have been procrastinating in terms of making grammar corrections. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. sorry if this isn't as crazy as the first chapter. This part was mostly written by the more sane writer of this group. Now the sane and the insane writers must find some more caffeine. Ciao and Sayonara! **

-Hogwarts-

The morning light filtered into the large hall lined with long oak wooden tables. The sound of staccato heels clicking against the stone cold floors echoed through the vacant Great Hall. She made her way steadily to the head of the room where sat a long table, very much like the others, perched upon a round stone dais. She took her accustomed seat next to the large head seat where the Headmaster normally sat.

Before her, the house elves had set up the breakfast on the golden platters. Following through her daily routine, she took a single piece of buttered toast and her cup of steaming hot morning tea. Her wrinkled hands clasped around her cup, letting the heat emanate from the boiling liquid to seep into her fingers. Her teal-gray eyes watched the steam rise. She lightly blew the steam away before she took a small sip. She let the flavor of the tea leaves fully settle before she swallowed allowing the heat to spread through her entire body and not just her fingers. She savored these few serene moments of the morning before her busy day would start.

It wasn't long until the first few students started to roll in along with her esteemed colleagues. Her longtime friend, former professor, and now her boss came strolling into the Great Hall with a spring in his step and a cheery smile that resembled a young child on a sugar rush. He took his usual seat on the throne beside her. The faint smell of hot chocolate and lemon drops resonated from his brightly colored blue robes.

"Hello my dear." he addressed her and she gave him the customary polite nod, "I think today's going to be a good day. I can just feel it."

Smiling broadly, he reached for the most recent newspaper, the Dailey Prophet, and began to read. Minerva rolled her eyes as she wondered what he had up his sleeve now.

"You seem happy today, Albus."

"Indeed I am. You see, Min, there has been another mysterious round up of death eaters. In the article the reporter wrote that when the law enforcement walked into the office they found five death eaters wrapped together back-to-back unconscious tied with a silver rope with a letter. The letter read: Here are more death eaters that the Ministry has failed to capture."

"Interesting, did they write anything else?" Minerva asked him, honestly sounding interested with what he had to say.

"Yes they say that the men don't remember much. Only of a slender woman with pale skin and long black curls. They said she was young and had a black mask. They even have a sketch." he said as he showed it to Minerva. "It looks almost like you."

Minerva looked at Albus Dumbledore in a doubtful look before she retorted, "Oh Albus, isn't it too early in the morning for your jokes?

"It's never too early, my dear, but I suppose what your insinuating is right. What a shame, it would have been fun to have a vigilante as a professor at Hogwarts." he smiled with his dazzling blue eyes looking at her. Minerva just rolled her eyes once more.

"Yes it would have been interesting." sneered Severus Snape, the potion master. Minerva gave him a terrorizing glare that had worked on him when he was her student, but now being an adult, he just found it amusing.

"Oh no, I'm getting one of Minerva's famous glares." he said in a mock scared tone. Minerva's face flushed with anger as her lips thinned. She then tore her eyes away from him furiously and concentrated more on her tea. She decided it was too early in the morning to spar with him. Instead she turned her attention to the other staff members sitting at the table.

"Have you heard about another attack?" asked Pomona Sprout, a pleasantly plump woman wearing worn down clothes covered in fresh dirt. She must have been in her greenhouses this morning, thought Minerva. Frizzy silver hairs came out from underneath her woven hat. A shorter man, almost like the size of a dwarf sat next to her. He was Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor. A large brown curled mustache sat prominently on his face.

"Yes I've heard. I wonder who it is. Though I give credit to whoever did it. It's about time someone took charge." Filius responded. The others around him agreed. Before Minerva could say something, the sound of furious yelling and painful groans interrupted the blissful light atmosphere that filled the great hall. A large half giant stood before them with a bunch of odd looking people around him. Half were unconscious and the other half had been bashed around, but still holding on.

"Ah Dumbledore sir, I've found these tress passers on the school grounds. They claim that they don't know where they are, or why they're here." explained Rubeus Hagrid, the keys and ground keeper. Minerva stood, looking at the odd group worried as she wondered what harm they could inflict on her students. The students however were surprised and were trying to get a better look. They craned their necks, trying to get better views.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" asked Ron Weasley, a red haired boy, to his best friend, Harry Potter.

Harry replied, "I don't know, but they look like a freak show, especially the clown."

"We're the freak show?" retorted the Joker. "You're the one with the large giant. Excuse me, whoever the one they call Dumbledore, is this really necessary?"

"Is what really necessary?" asked Dumbledore now standing as well but smiled at the motley crew.

"Beating the hell out of us, I mean we get it enough from this bat." The Joker responded as he titled his head in Batman's direction. Then a portly woman with her silver hair tucked into a white cape and had on white robes, shook her finger widely at Batman whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"You dare harm a person? What do you expect? Do you really think I can care for all these people you just happen to feel like beating up once in a while? I'm only one person!" she screamed at him. Batman tried to explain that the people he 'felt' like beating were mental criminals that killed hundreds of people, but she didn't listen. The mental criminals just laughed at the dark knight's situation.

"Please Poppy, they are guests and we shall treat them with the utmost respect." Dumbledore cut her off. Then all eyes fell on him. Minerva grabbed his upper arm.

"Albus, who are these people?" she whispered to him, but Albus wouldn't listen to her.

"Min, trust me for once." he said with the twinkle in his radiant blue eyes. Oh how she hated them when they bore into her like that and she reluctantly let go of him.

"Please, Hagrid, let go of them so they can enjoy a nice breakfast. They must be exhausted from their trip through the port key." Dumbledore ordered Hagrid. Hagrid was speechless as everyone else was, but he obliged. The other professors and students looked apprehensively as they worried what Dumbledore had in mind for their guests, and how it would affect them. The so called guests on the other hand were relieved to get away from the giant.

"May I ask how you became so large?" asked Poison Ivy amused by the large man before her. She wondered how long it would take for her to be able to kill him through her deadly kiss. Hagrid looked shocked by her question as he looked down at her. She lightly bit the bottom of her lip drawing his eyes to the deadly rose lips.

"Uh, I'm half giant." he simply answered and then went to the staff table before Poison Ivy could do anything to him. The guests looked around as they wondered where they would sit.

"Please sit anywhere for now." Dumbledore gestured to the four tables in which sat the petrified and curious students. The villains glanced around before breaking apart to find seats. The Riddler, Two-Face, and Scarecrow found seats at the end of the Raven claw table and quickly became engrossed in a conversation about their most recent killing spree. The ravens sitting near the three men slowly inched away. At the Gryffindor table Fred and George had snapped out of their shock and started to laugh. The Joker heard their laughter and pushed a first year off the bench so he could sit across from the red heads. They stopped their laughter for a second and stared at the scars that put a permanent smile on his face.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" the Joker asked when he saw them staring.

"Kissing Minnie?" asked Fred.

"Under the mistletoe?" George finished without missing a beat. The joker laughed and smiled, his scars making his already creepy smile that much worse.

"I like you two! What's your name?" the clown asked.

"Fred Weasley" said the slightly shorter of the two.

"And I'm his extremely handsome twin, George Weasley" said George.

"Prankster extraordinaires!" they finished together. The Joker laughed.

"I'm the Joker, nice to meet such fine Pranksters such as your selves!" he said with a giggle. The trio started to chat excitedly about the different tricks they have pulled.

Robin and Bat girl looked around and then walked to the Hufflepuff table. It was the only table that the villains hadn't taken to sitting at. Batman on the other hand walked up to the headmaster who sat in the front of the room at the staff table. Dumbledore greeted him with a smile while Minerva glared at him as if to warn him not to cross her path. The other Professors tried to eaves drop, at the same time were scared of getting beaten up so they tried to act impassive.

"May I help you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes I would like to know where I am, and why you would let these murderous villains into a school filled with innocent children." he asked defiantly.

"Murderous?" asked Minerva shocked of what Batman had just said.

"Please Min, do not interrupt our conversation." Dumbledore dismissed her which made her face flush red with furry. How dare he silence her when it came to the protection of her students she thought!

"May I ask what your name is?" asked Dumbledore.

"Please just address me as Batman sir." he replied irritated now.

"Yes well Batman, I have my school under control, and assure you that none of my students are in danger. After breakfast I will explain everything to you, but for now I suggest you join your friends and eat." suggested Dumbledore kindly.

Batman looked the teachers over as they were varied in size, age, and shape. He then looked at the only other person who would look him in the eyes which was Minerva McGonagall. She looked completely venomous, and deadly. He then nodded at Dumbledore before he made his departure to Batgirl and Robin.

Cat women and Poison Ivy looked around at wear to sit. They quietly decided to head to the closest table, Slytherin. They sat down next to a blond headed boy who quickly looked up at them.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned. They two ignored him and started to fill their plates. The blond, not happy to be ignored, angrily repeated the question.

"Who are you? You will listen to me when I speak, you muggles!" the blonde yelled at the two women. Finally the red headed one glanced up.

"Poison Ivy" she said simply before going back to her food. The other didn't even bother to look up to respond.

"Cat Woman."

"What type of name is Cat Woman and Poison Ivy?" asked the blonde.

"Why don't you shut up Blondie before I let Ivy here kiss you?" snapped Cat Woman.

"First off my name is Draco Malfoy, and so what if she kisses me?" retorted Draco with a smirk.

"I'm poison" the red head explained and leaned towards Draco. Her lips were about to touch his when the bell rang. The Malfoy heir jumped to his feet and raced away, startled with his almost kiss with death. Ivy sighed.

"Damn, saved by the bell." she said with a smirk. Dumbledore then stood up as his voice boomed through the Great Hall.

"Students and staff resume to your normal schedules, and the new guests please follow me to my office." he said and then walked out of the Great Hall with the new guests followed behind.

Batman reluctantly followed as he wondered how insane the old fool was when suddenly he felt a jerk from his cape. He was pulled into a dark corridor and his back roughly shoved against the hard stone wall behind him. He then felt a jabbed to his chin as it was a slender wooden stick for all he knew.

"I swear, if you dare lay a finger on one of my students I shall hex you into oblivion." her voice was cold as ice. He then noticed it was the woman that Dumbledore had addressed as Min. He was shocked, and didn't know what to say. She then swiftly walked away, leaving him dumbfounded by the threat in the dark corridor. He then realized he was supposed to be following Dumbledore so he put the thought to the back of his mind as he ran after the group.

Soon they all stood before the Headmaster in a circular room filled with moving portraits of older witches and wizards. They looked around somewhat amazed, but mostly confused. Complex instruments them and Joker looked at them amused, wondering what chaos they could create.

"Hello everyone, and I welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You are here because you are the world's worst criminals. There is another, but I wouldn't danger the safety of my students."

"And you think they won't try to kill your students?" blurted out Batman.

"Oh trust me, they're not so bad compared to Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore reassured them.

"Oh, who's this Voldie fellow?" asked the Joker now averting his attention from one of Dumbledore's many things. His eerie smile elongated by the new sudden information.

Dumbledore sighed before he explained. "Lord Voldemort is the world's darkest wizard of our time. He is trying to rid the world of Muggle-borns, and Muggles for that matter. Muggles are people who are non-magical. You see Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches."

"No kidding." interrupted Poison Ivy. "I mean, it's only in the name and everything."

"Yes well we teach magic here to the young minds of the witches and wizards of today."

"Okay, but I don't get how that involves us being here." interjected Two-face.

"Well you're here to change your ways, and I will be here to help you. The less evil we have in the world, the better the future for our children will be." Dumbledore stated, and the villains looked disbelieving at him.

"Then why are we here? We're the good-guys!" exclaimed a confused Robin.

"I didn't expect any of the heroes to be with the Villains." admitted Dumbledore with a shrug.

"Well then we can leave right, we still have a city to protect." requested Batman.

"I think it would be best if you stayed, after all the city's worst is here and if what I've heard about you is correct, then you're not as sound in the head as you'd like to think." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye. Most of the Villains laughed at the old man's explanation.

"See, we're not the only ones that think you're a nut, Batsy!" cackled the Joker. Batman just balled his fists. He wanted to yell don't call me that and punch him in the jaw line, but it would only prove his point.

"Well the best way I think you can explore Hogwarts is by simply exploring. If you need anything, please just ask me or my Deputy Headmistress." Dumbledore told them and then he did a hand motion as it indicated for them to leave his office. The door to his office opened for them to leave and they were going to take full advantage of it.

TBC...

**As'/N: Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so late. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so I have no excuses for the delay…I'm just a bit lazy in terms of updating stories. I'll be better…I will! Or at least try to be. Well I hope you like this chapter and take care!**

The villains were frenzied and excited, but yet at the same time apprehensive. This was a magical school filled with unknown dangers. They all stalked off and went their separate ways. Batman and his friends split up to make sure they could all keep an eye on the villains and make sure they weren't harming any students.

Batgirl followed Poison Ivy and Cat Woman. Poison Ivy had wanted to go outside since she'd rather be with nature than in the cold unfeeling stone enclosure. As she walked out of the large oak doors she felt a light refreshing breeze ripple through her bright fire red hair. She walked nonchalantly as Cat Woman stayed nearby with her blonde locks swaying to the movement of her gait.

"Look Selina, a green house, let's go!" Poison Ivy cheerfully yelled as she ran down towards one of the many green houses. There was a group of students that already occupied the green house, but Poison Ivy was more interested with the new exotic plants she's never seen before. A pleasantly plump woman with frizzy gray silver hair and shabby cloths covered in dirt came over towards them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Pomona Sprout, but you can just call me Pomona. It's nice to have you at Hogwarts, but unfortunately I'm in the middle of class right now, and would prefer if you came back at a later time." Pomona told them in her sweet voice that has been compared to honey, but they paid little heed to her.

Poison Ivy just simply pushed the old witch aside as she made her way farther into the green house and said, "Sorry, I won't need your help." Pomona looked offended, but she would never be rude to guests. It was not in her nature.

"Fine then, just please try not to distract my class." Pomona asked sincerely as she looked at Cat Woman who just stood there having no interest in plants at all.

"Don't tell me, tell her that." Cat Woman said defensively as she then left the green house with a swish of her black tail behind her. She found Pomona to be weak and predictable, easily manipulated. Overall she found the woman boring. Cat Woman liked a challenge as she liked to surround herself with chaos and trouble as much as she could, even if she would have to start the fire herself. She thought of things that would amuse her for now. An idea then struck her and she was determined to see it through. Bat girl followed Cat woman in her pursuit as she knew the sly woman had something up her sleeve.

Robin had followed Two-Face and the Riddler into the Hogwarts library. The appearance of Two-Face nearly gave Madame Pince a heart attack. It was a grisly scene to see half of a handsome fair skinned man with soft chestnut hair and warm chocolate eyes, but the other side of the face was an entirely different story. The other side was brunt flesh that hung tightly against the facial bones. The warm chocolate eyes were replaced with an insane almost jaundice hue with still the electrifying blue irises. There was nothing else on the face but the burnt rotten flesh which frightened most of the students out of the room. Madame Pince was ready to leave herself if it weren't for her love of the thousands neatly categorized and in alphabetical ordered books. She followed them secretly through the library making sure that no harm came to her books, though she didn't do a very good job as she thought. Two-Face felt her presence as it aggravated him greatly. He flipped his silver coin, watching the coin spinning through the air. The Riddler watched his friend's coin land into the firm outstretched hand as it was revealed the chance of fate. The unmarked side had shown.

"Damn it." Two-Face swore as the annoying elderly woman was spared. Riddler rolled his eyes and put his hand warmly on Two-Face's shoulder.

"Don't worry her time will come my friend." he assured him and then looked through the organized books. He wondered where to start first. The Riddler was a very logical man as he loved information and absorbed it like a sponge to water. He needed information if he were to come up with new riddles, so he picked one off the shelf and encouraged his friend to do the same. Two-Face had a grimace look on his perfect side of his face and he picked up a book on his friend's request.

Batman looked after Scarecrow and the Joker, but he was distracted when he heard the familiar strict tone that had pulled him into a dark corridor a few hours ago. He peeked into the room as he saw the elder woman in emerald green tartan robes standing in front of the class. With a flick of what looked like a slender stick there appeared writing on the board behind her. It must be a wand he thought, and it was the wand that she had placed firmly at his throat threatening him. He wondered if she could be trusted. It seemed like she was the only sane person around.

Batman then regrouped his senses, but it was too late. He had lost track of Scarecrow and the Joker. The castle was too big for him to quickly search, and too much time had passed that they would be far away by now. All he could think of doing now is entering the classroom and watch her lecture. He silently entered the room and sat in the back of the classroom.

"Hey Harry, isn't he one of the 'guests'" Ron asked Harry as he watched the tall black figure walk in and take a seat in the back. Harry nodded as he saw how the man had what seemed like a costume, but wouldn't dare say it out loud. Minerva had noticed him walk in too and he felt her glare from her bright green eyes upon him. He slightly cringed in his seat just like he had cringed in front of Madame Pomfrey. What was it about witches that made him so frightened?

The bell rang and the students had existed except for Batman who couldn't move under the Professor's most famous scowl. Once the last student was out of the room, he heard the wooden doors slam shut as he saw a translucent blue wall form over it. She was quickly upon him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" she asked sternly as her deep green eyes bore deeper into his.

"I'm Batman. I come from Gotham city which is in America. From your Scottish accent, I'm guessing I'm in Scotland." he answered as he wanted some answers in return.

"Yes you are in Scotland, but why are you here? You haven't answered my question yet."

Batman didn't know what to say since he didn't quite understand the older wizard's logic. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me that the world's worst criminals were summoned here and I was somehow accidently dragged along."

"How am I supposed to know you're not one of the villains?" she asked as her voice did not waver. Her one eye brow arched dangerously.

"You don't, but you're going to have to trust me. I helped put the ones that are here in jail."

"Is that so?" she questioned him doubtfully.

"How am I supposed to know you're not on the dark side working for Lord Voldemort?" Batman asked. Two could play this game. She winced at the name of the dark lord and he notice her sudden discomfort and thought it could mean that she was about to be discovered, or had a bad past with the fellow.

"You do not speak his name. You address him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He and his Death Eaters have caused so many deaths and fear in people that people fear the name itself." She replied with less fierceness in her voice.

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes they are his loyal followers. They are all marked and branded with a simple mark on their left forearm."

"So you do not have one of these marks?" he asked her, and she looked at him furiously that he would suspect such a thing. She rolled up her sleeve so he could see her left forearm as it was clear of any mark.

"Happy?" she asked him sarcastically, but before he could answer she leaned toward him threateningly. "So where's your proof of innocence?" Batman thought of the answer as he didn't know. It was just naturally known he was the good guy in Gotham, but not at Hogwarts. He was saved by a sudden burst of the doors as Dumbledore walked in.

"There you are Min, and I see you have already gotten acquainted with one of our guests." he said happily, but Minerva still looked quite the opposite. "I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow we will have our first group therapy sessions and I would like for you to attend for moral support." Minerva gave a sarcastic cheerful smile and turned on her heel out the door. Batman found the woman to be intriguing in some ways and intimidating in others. He knew she was someone to keep an eye on.

"Well isn't she just delightful? I'd love to stay and chat, but I should probably go now so I can catch up to her in time." Dumbledore said as he ran off after her. For a second Batman wondered if they were married since they bickered like an old married couple and the way Minerva had grabbed the Headmaster's arm during breakfast. Not most colleagues would do such a thing to their boss, but his thoughts were suddenly put on hold.

Another figure had then popped her head in. It was the infamous Cat Woman. She flipped her blonde hair and walked in. She stood before him and then cracked her long black leather whip as the sound resonated through the room. He had little time to react before she had pounced on him. She poised herself on his lap with her whip at ready.

"Hello, long time no see." Her red lips broke out into a seductive smile. He pushed her away.

"Oh, does Batman not want to play?" she asked teasingly in a baby voice.

"Yes, I do not wish to toy with you right now."

"Oh but you're hurting my feelings." she whimpered and then purred into his ear. "You know you want me."

"So much for being innocent." interjected a woman's voice and both Batman and Cat Woman looked up to see the tall Professor standing at the door way. Batman got up, but Minerva had already walked away. Something about her made him want to prove that he was the good guy. He was a vigilante, but how could he prove that? Then the idea struck him.

After the meeting with the head master, the Joker was excited at the prospect of being able to roam the castle. He wandered away from the office with scarecrow at his side. The chestnut brown haired scientist's eyes were roaming the hall, occasionally glancing back at the masked man who followed them. The Joker smiled at the moving pictures, who at the sight of the grin started darting off to a neighboring portrait. The clown laughed and continued walking, not noticing that Batman and scarecrow had left his presence. He walked down a few flights of stair, amused by the few that would disappear as he stepped on them, and found himself in the dungeon part of the castles. He heard the familiar laughter of the twins he had met at breakfast and decided to investigate.

He walked into a class room filled with students that had being split into pairs of two. They were standing, mixing ingredients into small copper cauldrons. Curious, he wandered over to the twins when he spotted them laughing in the back of the class.

"What's so funny?" he questioned them as he ungracefully slumped into the empty seat next to them. They jumped and the clown laughed. They too joined him in his laughter. Fred pointed to the front of the room where a boy in Slytherin robes was covered in green slim and starting to grow large, puss filled boils all over his skin.

"Yup, newt eyes in his potion, classic!" laughed George.

"Newt eyes?" the Joker repeated amused. Before the boys could answer a severe voice spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the professor with a sneer. The trio looked up and the red head slightly paled, but the Joker just continued to grin.

"You know, just looking around, seeing what my new home has to offer, come on, lighten up! Why so serious?" the Joker cackled insanely as he got up and moved his face in front of Snape's.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" The Potion master arched his eyebrows in a nonchalant way as his dark eyes remained impassive towards the crazy clown. The green-haired man just grinned, the scars elongating the insane smile. His eyes then landing on the man's left forearm. He grabbed it and flipped it so the inner wrist faced out.

"What's this?" he asked trying to push the sleeve up enough to see a black mark etched on Snape's wrist.

"Out of my class room, NOW!" screamed Snape as he pulled his arm away from the madman. The Joker pouted for a second before smirking and obeying the man. Before he walked out of the room he turned and said:

"If you ever need me, here's my card." with that he pulled a playing card from his pocket and skillfully flipped it to the now scowling man. He grabbed the card out of the air and flipped it over which revealed a smiling joker on the flip-side.

Scarecrow, after leaving the Joker, had stumbled upon an unused potion's class room. He picked up a book that describes the properties of magical potion ingredients. He smiled as he realized that the magical things could make a very potent version of his fear toxin. He smiled at the thought. He even had a school full of test subjects! He laughed a little and got to work of find the right things he would need, muttering a little rhyme under his breath.

_Beware the stare of Mary Shawl has no children, only dolls_

_and if you see her in your dreams, be sure to never, ever scream_

Scarecrow laughed at the thought of screams, then got back to work. Maybe this new place wasn't so bad after all.

TBC…

**A/N: Yeah we do not own that little rhyme Scarecrow just said, but if you know where's it's from then your reward is the new and improved fear toxin! And maybe I'll just update the same day too if you guess right. The first therapy session is one chapter away so stay tuned. The next we get to follow Batman in an exciting first night. Thanks for reading and take care!**


End file.
